


恋与动物园 60～65

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 车不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	恋与动物园 60～65

6x⑩

李泽言的沉默让空气变得凝滞。

你似乎看见他靛蓝色猫瞳里闪烁着的挣扎，和他抵御本能时一点点瓦解的自尊。

你毫不怀疑，任何一点逾距的怜悯，都能压垮他最后的倔强，让他宁可躲进冰冷的冬雨里倍受煎熬，也要早早逃离你的视线。

“李…”

“我没事。”他飞快打断了你，抽出手整了整喉结处的领带，“如果你急着回家，我找其他人来接…唔…”

你没有给他逞强的机会，在他移开视线时勾着他的脖子，鼻尖相抵，狠狠地吻了上去。

“你干什…唔…”李泽言似乎想要推拒又怕弄伤了你，狭小的空间施展不开，只能握着你的肩头，努力后仰。

“别废话，干你！”扯掉安全带，你欺身上前，捧着他的脸加深这个吻。

李泽言的脸很烫，如果灯光允许，应该可以看见他难得一见的羞赧。事实上，你也远不如表现出这般豪迈，快要失控的心跳和接吻时紧张到窒息的感觉几乎是你的全部感受。

但是…李泽言痛苦颤抖的样子你再也不想看到了。

“唔…唔唔…”

李泽言感觉脑子很乱，他怎么也没有想到，有一天会被一个笨蛋姑娘强吻到只能发出单音节。

可是，不知何处烧起的情欲没有给他思考的机会，侵入四肢百骸的热潮让他手脚发软，原本推着你肩头的双手最后竟无力地环住你的脖子，浴火焚烧的全身仿佛只有拥吻的嘴唇触碰到了一丝沁人的凉意，让他本能地起开牙关，任由你的舌头灵巧地钻入，裹着他的共舞。

换气时看见李泽言眯着眼，眼神迷离，泛着水光的薄唇无意识地微张着，在你离开时还一副恋恋不舍的样子，似乎想要追着你吻，又被残存的理智拉了回去。

“你不要…不要勉强…”抓住你摸向他腿间的手腕，李泽言的声音哑得几乎听不清，说话时连呼出的气都是热的。

“李泽言。”你抚着他的侧脸，让自己的眼神尽可能看上去从心真诚，“至少这一刻，我的所思所想，只有你。”

缓缓松开的力道是他的默许，你得以轻而易举地剥了他做工考究的手工西服。整洁的衬衫早已汗湿，黏糊糊地贴在身上，下身的器物也已苏醒，兴奋地昂着头。

扶着使不上劲的他跨坐在你的腿上，李泽言还记得撑着车门分担了一部分自己的重量。

“不是很重。”你失笑，啄了啄他的嘴角，之后搂着他的腰让他实打实地面对你坐着。

这个姿势让他比你高出大半个头，你只能仰视他汗水涔涔的脸和两片若隐若现的雪白耳尖，长而软的猫尾若即若离地蹭着你的小腿，带来奇妙的温软触感。

他的胸腹与你紧密相贴，绕在背后的手顺着他形状好看的背肌轻轻抚摸。李泽言的身体很明显得到了良好锻炼，颀长匀称，没有赘肉也不纤细。大概因为本体是猫，肌肉的触感格外柔韧。

抵在小腹的器物一直在突突地跳动，你知道疏解它对于缓解他的情欲并无帮助，于是直接将手探向他的身后。

情潮初起，小口还羞涩地闭着，在你轻柔地戳弄时，灵巧的猫尾绕上你的手腕，耳边是李泽言呼出的热气和无意识发出的闷哼。

“嗯…”将手指探进去一点，软肉挤压着将你用力咬住，李泽言的身体一瞬间绷紧，在你不停抚摸他的腰际时才慢慢软下来。

再加入一根手指似乎也不是很困难，发情期的身体尤其饥饿，吮吸时发出令人口干舌燥的水声。

还没等你判断好是否可以在不伤害他的前提下进入，扩张带来的空虚已经将李泽言刺激到失守，轻颤着将一股股热流喷在你的小腹。

“哈啊…唔…”

冷面总裁在这方面似乎尤其纯情，意识到发生了什么之后，眼角飞快染上一抹红晕，视线游移着不再看你。

你关了车灯。

全然黑暗中，触感被无限放大，每一丝触碰都让手下的身躯轻轻颤抖。欲望似乎汇集于你的指尖，随着你游走的动作在他体内肆意窜动，所过之处燃起燎原之火，烧得李泽言频频低吟出声。

动物观念里的结合总是绕不开凌虐与繁衍，当李泽言抬起后臀，将穴口抵着你热硬的顶端时，你听见他滚动喉头吞咽的声音。

可是，当他缓慢地坐下，快感如同磅礴潮涨的海水，狠狠地拍打在他的感官上，让他紧咬牙关才勉强止住即将脱口而出的尖叫。

“嘶…”尖锐的疼痛让你差点呼出声，李泽言不轻不重地咬着你的肩头，像是娇气又别扭的猫科动物，不满只有自己在欲海里沉沦而发泄怒火。与此同时，细长的猫尾摸索着缠在你的腰上，将彼此拉得更近，做那欲海中将他牵引至你的绳索。

欲仙欲死时，被异物贯穿的身体，五脏六腑似乎都跟着搅动。李泽言发狠般上下起伏，任凭巨大的快感将他冲刷到止不住呻吟，自诩冷静的头脑此时一片空白，唯余最后的想法：如若欲望挣脱不得，他也要好好感受。

“唔…”李泽言的身体猛地收紧，穴口也用力地收缩，精壮的小腹缓缓流下方才喷薄出的乳白液体。

他探过身来，将你的嘴唇吻住，“继续。”

靛蓝色的猫瞳在一片乌黑中吸收了所有星点亮光，成为你万般黑暗中唯一的可视物。你看见那双狭长的眼睛时而欢愉地眯起，时而骤然圆睁，如那漆黑夜幕中熠熠生辉的启明星。

雨中的轿车小幅度地晃动，没有人产生多余的关注。

⑥①

“唔…”

不知第多少次泄出来的总裁终于停下了律动，环着你的肩头舔舐被他咬到红肿的皮肉。

“啪！”有人打开了车灯，温暖的黄光自背后投射过来，李泽言的轮廓影影绰绰又格外柔软。锋利俊美的五官是从未有过的艳情风光，额发濡湿，眼角通红，微肿的薄唇轻启，吐着断断续续的喘息。

你抬起手摩挲他细白微红的脸颊，上面还存着交合带来的红晕，大型猫科动物难得温顺地眯着眼睛，乖巧顺从地蹭了蹭你的掌心。

“喵呜。”

⑥②

“你真的会开车吗？”被你强制要求半躺在副驾驶休息的李泽言，睁开惺忪的眼睛，看着手忙脚乱在驾驶位一阵捣鼓的你，终于不确定地开了口。

“当然啦！”你一边漫不经心地回答，一边重新打火挂档踩离合，高档轿车发出奇怪的声响后，整个车身抖了抖又偃旗息鼓，“不瞒你说，我的驾龄已经五年了，要不要看我的驾照本…”

“先把手刹松开。”

“……哦。”

⑥③

好不容易回到家，从窗口看见你们身影的周棋洛小跑着打开门。

“没有带伞吗淋得这么狼狈…”元气满满的声音在看清你扶在李泽言后腰上的手和后者架在你肩头的胳膊时戛然而止。

许墨倒是一副气定神闲的样子，继续翻看手里的书，连眼皮都没抬，“洗个热水澡吧，这个时候容易生病。”

你道了声谢，在周棋洛的帮助下，把李泽言带进浴室。

身后的许墨只是在关门的瞬间顿了一下，又若无其事地翻看下一章。

⑥④

卧室里。

“看着我干什么？”被你托着腮盯得头皮发麻的李泽言，眯着黑魆魆的眼，冷冷地问你。

“好像没有刚才可爱了…”小声嘟囔。

“你说什么？”

“没…没什么…”你挂着十分狗腿的微笑，将无害殷勤写在脸上，替他掖了掖被角。

“笨蛋…”半张脸埋进被子里的人声音闷闷的，听上去似乎带着笑意。

看他态度柔和了，你又充分发扬“敌退我扰”的精神，趴在床头，看着他明明很困却依然注视着你的眼睛，“跟你商量个事儿呗！”

“说。”

“那个……刚刚那声猫叫还挺好听的…能不能…”

“出去。”

“……哦。”

可是等你真的走到门边，看着你沮丧的背影，李泽言像是安慰你又像是自言自语，将四个字叩进你的心房。

他说，“来日方长。”

你眼睛一亮，回过头去还没捕捉到李泽言的表情，就听客厅里传来重物落地的声响，伴随着周棋洛的惊呼。

“怎么了？”李泽言也翻身坐起。

“我去看看！”你打开房门，匆匆走了出去。

⑥⑤

客厅的窗户大开着，寒风冷雨一股脑儿钻了进来，你先看见贴着墙角避开事故中心的周棋洛，和他身边环着双臂一脸审视模样的许墨。

客厅中央，是被雨水淋透了的起飞。你从未见过这样的它，不复以往的温顺服从，正凶狠地咬着另一只动物的后颈皮。

那只动物有着和起飞如出一辙的外表，仅是毛色有着些许差异，灰蓝色皮毛覆着的身躯比起飞稍瘦一些，奋力挣扎时被更大的力道踩在脚下。

兽类压在喉咙口的低吼此起彼伏，昭示着互不相让的怒火，挣扎未果的灰蓝色动物狠狠瞪着将它桎梏的起飞，迎着同样充满火气的琥珀色双目，吼道，“白起！你他妈发什么疯！”


End file.
